Giving in to the Worst
by AsHlIe'MaRiEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: Its Renesmee's turn for the better or worse. She has her family, she still has her best friend Jacob. What could go wronge? Oh trust me...a lot could. Renesmee has plently of decision making opportunities in this.  But whats going to keep her safe?
1. My other me's

**Twilight rocks! But I hated the way that Breaking Dawn ended. Oooh happily ever after! Great! But what happens to Renesmee? That's what I've wanted to know for how long. I've thought about what happened after Renesmee stopped aging when she was like six years old. So here it is! This is eight years after Renesmee was born, she's like a teenager, looks like she's sixteen maybe seventeen years old. She and the Cullen's are living in a small town in Canada called Rockwell, but it looks like she might have to be leaving Canada and go back to the states soon in the story. Heehee! Here's her story…**

_I watched the water flow down the creek. It was peaceful, watching and hearing the naturalness of the water. I was amazed at how human I felt right now, and I didn't even have to worry about the big things like trying to behave like either a vamp or a human. I could just be whatever here. There was no one else in this world. I was one of the few that could actually sleep, and dream like this. Half of my kind—the vampire half—couldn't sleep, because there was no need for sleep. They were immortal. They could live forever and now have to worry about the little things. The other half—my human half—required sleep. The slept in order to gain strength, which vamps already had enough of. They lived and died with having no choice but to sometimes worry about the little things. Eating, going to the bathroom, sleeping, watching their weight, keeping themselves healthy and safe. Half my world only required some of those things. I was half human, and half vampire. Not impossible, but not popular._

_As far as I knew there were only a few of my kind out in the world. You were either human, or you were a vampire, but rarely both. Human and vampire love wasn't a common thing. In stories and movies you hear about, yes there are always talk of vampires and human falling in love, but in the real world…I was one of the rare ones created by that uncommon combination. My parents were completely in love, even though they were completely different races. She was human, he was the vamp. I was made by that. I was the rare breed. The hybrid. The freak…_

_Now I sit in this dream, that I was able to create with sleep. Staring at the beautiful scenery. Able to escape reality for a while. While I was also able to do whatever I wanted, and I could control my dreams. They rarely ran wild like a human's dream would. I was strong enough to control my mind, even in slumber. Humans would come up with the wildest things to think about when asleep. So I hear. My mother—who I have to call Bella around the pale faces—would tell me about her human memories. And most of them would be about the little things that their kind can do. Like control their thoughts._

_And even though I'm half of them, I'm still stronger than them. I'm even stronger than most vampires too. I'm like a new born—a newly created vampire—and I will always remain like a new born, in strength like anyway. Blood did and always will run through my veins. It gave me the strength vampires needed. I didn't need to hunt as often as the others did. I already had the all the blood I needed._

_I didn't hunt in my dreams. Even though I could if I'd like, though it would do anything for me when I woke up. Most of my dreams revolved around animals and nature, but it was when I was just admiring them. I'd sit cross legged on a rock, like I was now. And imagine different things that humans never really thought about. I'd seen things that humans couldn't see with the naked eye. It was what I loved about being a vampire._

"_So what don't you like about being a vampire, Renesmee?" My human self asked me. She was the only thing I couldn't control when I was asleep. She visited me often, along with my vampire me. I turned to see her walking up along the creek toward me. She had my same appearance, but she looked more restless, and valuable. She was weak and more gullible. She's what I feared about my human side. I was half weak and naïve. I was half of her._

"_I don't know…many things." I replied. I uncrossed my legs and stared at myself. "I don't like being a monster."_

"_A monster!" That would be my vampire self coming out to play. She appeared right beside me in speed that was shocking to most humans, but normal to me. She looked just like human Renesmee, except that was shockingly beautiful. She had the hard beautiful skin that all vampires had, the skin that was made out of diamonds, and glittered in the sun. The reason vampires couldn't go out in the sun in public. It would attract the human eye. She looked so strong too. She looked smart and powerful. Though she also looked scary, and somewhat evil…and monstrous. I was also half of that._

"_There's nothing wrong with participating in a few hunting activities and acting like your natural self. This is the hand you were given. There's no need for bargaining." She hopped up on the rock that was sitting on and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Why be a weak fragile thing like her when you can own it all…like me." She chuckled and glared at the human. I scooted away from her and looked at human me. She looked so scared. She did look fragile. She looked away from the vampires glare. I felt so bad for her. I wanted to comfort her and tell her everything would be okay. But what good would that do. I would just be talking to myself. And even I didn't know if everything would be okay. What good would telling myself that I didn't need to be scared, when the truth was…I was terrified of myself._

_I glared at the vampire. "Why take a bad hand when you can always trade it in to become better?" I asked getting up from the rock. I started toward human Renesmee. "I've learned better then to take what wasn't offered to me."_

_Vampire Renesmee followed me. "But you were offered a chance at a better life. Stop obsessing over those pests and hunt the way you were made to."_

"_I am half of those so called 'pests'" I shot back._

"_You could get rid of that weak part of you." I looked back at me._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You could become a full vamp."_

"_Don't listen to her!" My human self begged. She walked the rest of the way over to me. "She's a monster. She's blood crazed parasite that—"_

"_Shut up you little vermin!" The vampire grabbed the human by the throat. The weaker me looked so frightened that I had no choice but to help her._

"_Let go of her." The vampire didn't listen to me. "Let go of her…or I'll destroy the vampire part of me." That got her attention._

"_And how do you prepare to do that."_

_I lifted my chin. "Well if there's a way to destroy my human soul, I'm sure there'll be a way to destroy my vampire soul."_

_She chuckled. "Vampires don't have souls. You wouldn't be able to destroy a soul you didn't have." She let go of the human and turned back to me. Human me feel to the ground with a little gasp and cry slipping from her lips. "You'd have to kill yourself. But that'd just be killing all of us." She looked down at the human, who was now curled up in a little ball on the ground._

"_It'd be a risk I'd be willing to take." Vampire me scowled._

"_That's just you're pathetic human head thinking." She turned and headed toward the creek. I watched her jump over the twenty foot wide creek—but of course even I could that—and make her way into the forest that I had put there. She disappeared into the darkness. I was glad she was gone. I looked down at the human. She looked up at me. I knelt down and took her arm to lift her up. I held her in my arms._

"_Are you okay?" She nodded and asked for me to put her back on the ground. Confused, I layed her back down. I watched her breath, her chest rising and falling. She was still sacred, I could tell._

"_I won't destroy you," I told her. Hoping that would comfort her some._

"_I know."_

"_Then why are you still scared." She looked up at me, just as a tear ran down her cheek._

"_Because she is right."_

"_Like hell she is!"_

"_No Renesmee. I don't mean about the rights to kills humans." My brows bushed together._

"_Then what is she right about?" She looked hesitant about answering. Then she said, "She's right about you're—our soul." About my human and vampire souls. That I could destroy the rest of my human soul, but I could never destroy my vampire one. I could never have the choice of becoming a regular human. I couldn't become a human. Half my soul was already gone._

"_You'll never be able to have a human life."_

_I nodded. "I know."_

"_You can become a full vampire, but I'm always going to be just a small part of your life that doesn't even matter."_

_I shook my head. "You're wrong."_

"_You might as well destroy me now."_

"_No. I said I wouldn't, and I intend to go by my words."_

"_But why?" Why? Why wouldn't I destroy her? That was a good question. And I had the perfect answer._

"_Because you're the controlling part of me. You're the part of me that I can still rely on that wont get me killed."_

_She nodded. Probably still feeling that whole monster-calling-my-name feeling. "I get that." Then she looked around, I could see what she was watching. Everything was fading. I was waking up._

"_You're leaving me?"_

"_I'll be back," I promised. I gave her a gifted smile and saw that she nodded and smiled back before she and everything else disappeared…_

Next thing I knew, I was back in my dark bedroom. I sat up in bed and looked around. I rubbed my eyes. I had left her when she needed me most. I had betrayed a part of myself. I was still disoriented from the dream. It would've been so much better if I could've stayed there to talk to her, to get to know my human self, to assure her that I wasn't planning to give up my human life. What little human life I had.

I sighed. Then my door opened and light spilled into my room. It shined right on me. I squinted and tried to make out the figure standing in my doorway.

"I thought I heard you waking up." It was a male's voice. It was my dad's voice. Of course in front of the pale faces, he was what I called my brother Edward. He had heard me with his super vamp hearing that I had waken up from sleeping. Or maybe he saw that I was waking up when he was reading my mind and my dream was vanishing before.

"Uh…yeah. I…"

"Had a bad dream…I know." I hated the fact that he could read my mind when I didn't want him to.

_Could you for like once not read my mind?_

He chuckled. "Well then I wouldn't have been able to hear you ask me that."

_You know what I mean._

"Yes. I know what you mean." He came to sit on my bed. His expression suddenly not amused anymore. "And I saw what you were dreaming about."

_Of course you did. _That statement wasn't really meant for him, but I knew he had picked it up.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

_Not really._ He sighed.

"They're still bothering you?" He was only one who knew about the visits from my half selves.

_They're just dreams._ He nodded.

_The vampire still gives me problems, but I'm starting to like that human. Why is that?_

"I'm not sure." I shrugged at his answer.

_Where's mom?_

"Downstairs with the others. They're talking about a few things, that…now that you're awake, you're going to want to hear." He got up and went to the door in one swift movement. Then he turned back to me. "Come on." I got up and went to the door.

_What are they talking about?_

"You'll find out when we get down there." We started down the stairs.

_Helpful. _I threw at him. He shrugged as we made it downstairs. Then, right when we entered the room where the rest of vampire family was, everyone else abruptly stopped talking about whatever they were talking about before I came down and looked at me.

_What's going on? _I tried asking my dad. He didn't say anything…so I took it as not a good sign.

**Dun dun duuuuuun! What's going on? That was that last thing Nessie was thinking before I threw in the big cliff hanger. Aren't I just greatest person? Lmao. Okay so I'll try to update and put in Chpt two as soon as I can, but I'm working on another story for a different book series and that one is going really great so far so it maybe a little bit before I work on this story…considering back to school is in just two more days for me, it's going to be even harder. Srry.**

**But please review!**

**-**Ashlie_Marie** :)**

**PS. Feel free to check out my other book, its going really great so far.**


	2. Two surprises, one actually pleasant

**Haha! Weirdest moments…what could possibly go wrong? Oh, boy! It'll be Jinxing the rest of your life and creating everyone to hate me. But I don't care. Lol! Don't ask me what I'm going on about. Just enjoy chpt two…**

They all had stern looks on their faces. It was scary to see them so rigid, or least so freaked about _something_. But what? What could possibly be scaring my family? A family of vampires. Creatures that are immortal and never have anything to worry about. Except my safety. Well duh! That's got to be it then.

_Dad?_

He went to stand next to my mother, but she was starting to move, coming toward me. She took me into a light hug, and when she pulled back, she tried to pull off a terribly fake smile. Her face was beautifully full. Her brown hair flowed down her back. Her eyes were just like the others'. But I could tell that look on her face was not of joy. Because I usually had the same look on my face for a lot of unpleasant things. I had my fathers face, but I always used the same expressions as my mother. I was just like her in many ways. In more ways than I was my dad. She and I were like actual sisters. But it was just the mother daughter act. And the fact that we were practically the same age was what did it for us.

"You're awake. Did you sleep well?" She apparently matured more in the last eight years since she was human. She now acted a lot like my vampire grandmother—Esme—who looked just as young as a confirmed bachelorette. She was passionate, and caring. She was also very wise. That's what my mom was starting to act like.

"Just fine," I lied. _Don't tell her a thing, _I warned Edward. He nodded his head. It was good that he trusted me enough to let me keep my own secrets. Though, I guess it was just one of those things where as long as my dad knew about it, it was no else's concern. Which still sucked…no pun intended.

"Good." She started playing with my hair, but she seemed as anxious as a deer who was about to get attacked by a vamp. I knew how they reacted to surprises. And it was really scary to notice my mother acting like this. "You look tired. Any bad dreams?"

"Nope." I was able to keep my voice steady. "I got good sleep last night."

"Good." _Is that the only word in your vocabulary? _I was now getting anxious.

"Nessie…" Edward gave me a stern look. The rest of my family noticed.

"Sorry." They all seemed confused. "I just kinda wanna know what the heck is going on here." Then they understood. They were vampires, wouldn't take them long to understand anything.

Carlisle—my vampy grampy—nodded and started toward me. "You can apparently see that we are in some fret right now. We are concerned about certain things that you are unaware of." I nodded back.

"Well…would you mind updating me?"

He nodded…again. "It's a vision, of Alice's. Not too far from now…some visitors. We will be getting some company from a powerful coven of vampires." Powerful vampires? I remember.

"The Volturi?"

"Yes."

Okay. So the Volturi were coming to visit us. This apparently wasn't good. But why?

"They're coming to see you," my dad said. He was listening to my thoughts again, so he was able to answer my question without me having to even ask. I looked at him and lifted my eyes brows. "Me?"

"Yes."

"Why me?"

Carlisle grabbed my attention. "They're planning on observing you when they determine that you've reach your mature age. They want to be sure of you halting of age. It's a test. Aro has sent the guards to get the information he wants." Carlisle looked over at Aunt Alice (aka. my foster sister). She was perched up on the marble island counter. Her short pixie hair and small figure made her look almost fairy like. She had her legs folded under her in a way that would be terribly uncomfortably to humans. Jasper—her vampire mate, and also our "Foster brother"—was standing next to the counter, gripping her hand in his. His face was the look of distress, or pain. How long has it been since he hunted?

Alice's face was blank. Her eyes were unfocused; she was staring at nothing on the tile floor. Everyone watched her blink a few times, and then lift her head.

"Anything else?" Carlisle asked. We all watched Alice for a minute while she searched for any change. It was completely quiet—except for the sound of my rapid heartbeat and my steady breathing.

Alice finally nodded. "They don't want to meet us here. They want us farther down south, where we won't draw any attention to other vampires." _Great! Just what we needed._

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked coming toward me and Bella. She took both our hands and looked into my eyes. Carlisle put an arm around her waist. _Great…everyone just crowd around me._

"Well, we all know what we can't do..." Jasper said vividly. Why does he always have to be so dramatic about everything? "We can't run from the Volturi. That'd just make us suspicious." _No, really…what else are we suppose to do? We have no choice but to…_

"Yes, that's the only option." Edward said looking at me. "We have to go down south and show Jane and the other guards that you've aged and stopped like planned." He sighed and went quiet suddenly. _What else…_

"How far south?" Bella asked her husband. Edward's lips tilted up in a slight grin. He opened his mouth to speak, but then Alice interrupted him.

"Forks." Alice answered her. Her eyes were still unfocused but her brows were pushed together. "They want to meet us in Forks for some reason." She blinked a few times, refocusing her eyes on us. She slowly started smiling too. _Forks? Why was the name so familiar? I know I've heard of it before…_

Then something struck me.

"It's where you were born." Yeah, I remembered…that's why I know that name. Edward smiled at me. "It's where your mother and I met. An incredibly minute town north west of Washington state." _Wow…Washington. So like…in the US?_

"Yes." I raised my eyes brows.

_Would you quit doing that?_

"Not likely." I huffed in frustration and Edward chuckled at me. He sure did know how to get under my skin. In the mean time, the others were trying to figure us out.

"But why do they want to meet us there?" I asked trying to get back on subject. Edward shrugged. _Well, you're no help. _This time Edward didn't chuckle. He honestly had no answer to that question. _Wow…that's a surprise._

I looked at Carlisle for a possible answer. He was always so wise. Maybe he could figure this one out—

"Maybe it has something to do with the wolves." This came from Emmett (another foster brother). He and Rosalie (my foster sister, his vamp mate, ect.) were in the corner of the room, and I hadn't heard a single peep from any of them all night…except for now. I was kinda amused and semi shocked. _Wow Emmett, you could be right about something…for once._

I earned a hard laughed from my father. He shook his head and his whole body shook of laughter. I smiled proudly and looked at Emmett. He seemed so confused. _Wouldn't be the first time._

_God, I love make fun of you._

"He could be right though." Edward said still laughing. I nodded in agreement.

"The Quileute's down in La Push?" Alice got off the counter and put her hands on her hips. "What would they have to do with this?"

"They were there the day we made the agreement with the Volturi. Aro will probably want absolute proof of Renesmee's growth speed in age and edification…" Edward started saying.

"…and Aro knows the werewolves—uh-I mean…shape shifters, wouldn't _lie_ to help a coven of vampires. They'd only say _the truth_ if they were going to help." My mother finished happily. She smiled at me. I smiled at this too.

"That's logical…" Edward grinned at the both of us.

"I guess so…" Alice even smiled a little.

"So that means…" Esme looked at Carlisle.

"That we're going back to Forks." He looked at me. I beamed a knowing smile.

"Which means…I'm going to be seeing Jacob again." I said cheerfully. _Well, this is actually better than I thought._

**Oooh…cliff hanger. Lolzzzz. Which means y'all are gonna have to wait til I update again to know what happens. But so far, y'all know that Nessie and Jacob are going to be together again soon. It's been years for them. Since the time Renesmee was only a little girl (Haha, that's actually only eight years). And even then, Jacob only looked at her like a younger sister, but now that Nessie is a teenager…**

**Lolzzzz, this is going to be a very interesting story. Can't wait to see how Jacob will react to finding out that 'his little girl' has transformed into an inclusive hormonic teenage girl. Lolzzz, that'll be fun to write. But tell me what y'allzzzzzz though about it. And I might even give y'all a little shout out next chpt. :{D**

**Though, I'm not quite sure when I'll update on this one again. Remember, I working on another story.**

**_AsHlIe**MaRiEeeeeeeee lolzzzz 3.**


End file.
